Why Not?
by mirrorimage33
Summary: Well guys, I got bored and this happened. Basically, Ichigo gives a strip show. XD Read and Review please!


**k guys. I warn you now. This probably won't make much sense. But, Oh well. I hope you like it! Read and Review please!**

**xxxxxxxx**

He smirked slyly at the blue haired devil watching him from the suite across from his on the other building's 20th floor. He turned on Stronger by Kanye West and flung open the doors of his balcony. The orange haired man turned the music up, making sure it blasted across to the other man. He slowly stripped off his shirt while he slowly gyrated his hips to the beat of the bass. Next went the pants, his tight ass facing the blue-haired neighbor as he pulled them down torturously slow by the belt hooks. He wiggled his ass a little before he hooked his thumbs under the waist band of his strawberry printed boxers. The orange haired man bent a little so that his back was slanted and his ass jutted out a little. He pulled the waistband down half way and the song changed to Starstrukk by 3Oh!3. He grinned and shook his ass side to side, slowly raising his arms above him. He dipped down low to the floor and then straightened his legs, jutting out his butt again in the process. He stood up slowly, running his hands up the backs of his legs on the way, letting them finally rest on his half-exposed tanned globes of flesh. He turned his head to look over his shoulder at the blue haired man, but he wasn't watching anymore. In fact, he wasn't even on his balcony anymore. The carrot top pouted, having thought he'd been doing a great job, and turned off the music. He didn't feel like picking up his clothes, let alone putting them back on, nor did he shut the balcony doors. He slumped on the couch, still upset that the other man had left the show, when the door bell suddenly rang and a pounding on the door followed right after. The lithe male creeped to the door, wondering just WHO could be at his door at eight o'clock at night. He barely opened the door to peek out, and gasped when he saw who it was. He shut the door and undid the chain, then flung the door open again. He smiled seductively at the feral grin on the blue haired man's face. Then, he looked over the man's body and put a hand on his bare chest, seeing as the taller male was only in pajamas and running shoes, and drug his hand down the perfectly sculpted torso, stopping at the waist band. He hooked a finger under the elastic pants' top and yanked forward. The other male was drug forward, over the threshold. The orange headed man playfully peeked inside of the pants he had a hold of and shivered in delight when he found that, not only was this man not wearing underwear, but he had a HUGE package. He looked back up, crispy honey eyes meeting cerulean, and whispered, "So, Mr. Man, my name is Ichigo. What's yours? I mean, I'd like to know what to scream when you're pounding my ass into the mattress." The taller male stepped closer, resting his hands on the shorter's hips, and kicked the door shut behind him. He leaned down to the shorter male's ear, pressed his lips against the curve of his ear, and whispered, "Grimmjow. And, I warn you now. I'm not gentle. I pull hair and slap asses. Sure a pretty little ass like yours can take it?" Ichigo shivered and then threaded his fingers through Grimmjow's hair. He yanked as hard as he could and pulled him back so he could meet the Greek God's eyes again. He leaned up so that his lips moved against Grimmjow's as he spoke.

"I want you to take me hard and fast. Dry. Pound me until I can't walk for a month. Fuck me on every surface of this apartment. Every position you can think of. Make love to me on the kitchen table - always wanted to do that. Be crazy, be wild, anything. And, if you make me ache enough by Monday, I might just keep you." He giggled a little when he finished. Grimmjow grabbed him by the thighs and lifted him so that his mile-long legs wrapped around his perfect waist. Ichigo looked down the man's chest again, stopping at where the pants started and he groaned, looking back up into Grimmjow's eyes. "You have the 'v'. I love it when guys have that beautiful, muscular 'v'. Damn, you're perfect. I'm definitely keeping you." Grimmjow chuckled at Ichigo's rant and leaned in to kiss him lightly. "I love the way you talk. I know we've just met, and we haven't even started, but dammit, marry me already." Ichigo grinned and shoved his lips against Grimmjow's. "Why not?" He whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**K, well thanks for reading!**

**XD**

**-T**


End file.
